De la A a la Z
by Kaco Malfoy de Snape
Summary: Todo gran personaje debe tener su de la A a la Z. Tercer invitado: Draco Malfoy. ¡¡¡¡Dejen review!
1. Ron Weasley

Hola ¿qué tal? Espero que bien... Cómo gran personaje lo merece, he  
decidido crearles a cada uno de ellos su "de la A a la Z"... Mi primer  
invitado es Ronald Weasley, si desean otro personaje para el siguiente capítulo (que aun no está escrito), dejen un review con su opción... Como  
es habitual, le dedico este fic a mi mejor amiga, Caro, fuente de  
inspiración y estabilidad, te quiero mucho...  
  
Ron Weasley de la A-Z  
  
Amistad; quien puede ser tan celoso de su propio "mejor amigo"  
  
Belleza; puede vestirse mal, pero no llegar a un baile con la pareja mejor vestida.  
  
Celos; le hace una escena de celos a Herm, pero ni siquiera se le ha declarado.  
  
Dumbledore, Albus; en el fondo, muuuuuuuuuy en el fondo, lo respeta (creo)  
  
Egipto; al menos fue a aprender algo, espero. u_u"  
  
Familia; como lo querrán que prefieren a su amigo antes que a él.  
  
Ginny; Ron debe soportarla cada vez que ve a Harry, ustedes saben... Para huir de ella.  
  
Hechizos; al parecer tiene mala suerte, primero no sabe nada, después se le rompe la varita.  
  
Imbécil; en ocasiones despistado, pero tierno.  
  
Joven y atractivo; solo según las Fans. ..;)  
  
Krum, Viktor; ¿solo lo detesta porque a Mione le gusta?.....o_O  
  
Lectura; al parecer este chico le tiene alergia a los libros.  
  
Mione; no se puede ocultar la atracción hacia alguien... ¡peleando con ella!  
  
Normas; en vez de ser buen amigo y evitar problemas a Harry, ¡lo ayuda!, (que amigo...)  
  
Orden; cualidad que jamás va atener.  
  
Pánico; es muy cómico cuando se encuentra con alguna araña.  
  
Quidditch; si le gusta tanto ¡¿porqué no juega?!  
  
Ratas; solo él podría tener de mascota a un animago y ni quiera notarlo.  
  
Snape, Severus; se odian mutuamente, ¿que más se puede decir?  
  
Teléfonos; esperamos, sinceramente, que algún día lo aprenda a usar.  
  
Un gran vaso de cerveza de mantequilla; es lo único que lo mantendrá quieto, al menor por una hora.  
  
Valiente; como buen Gryffindor  
  
Weasley; pobre chico condenado a ese apellido...  
  
X persona; todos sabemos quien es ¿o no?  
  
Ya no tiene palabras; para Fleur o Mione.  
  
Zorro y creativo; siempre buscando una nueva broma para Malfoy.  
  
Bueno, dejen sus reviews con sus opciones para el siguiente capítulo (ya que no me decido)... Saludos y besitos.... K.M.S. 


	2. Sirius Black

¡¡¡Hola!!! ¿Cómo están? Yo, reponiéndome de las vacaciones... Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen el capitulo de Sirius, ya que todo gran personaje se merece su de la A a la Z. Disfrútenlo... --- Este capítulo va dedicado a Caro, que me apoya y aconseja... además del las cientos de fan de Sirius Black, entre ellas demasiadas personas que tengo el placer de conocer---  
  
Sirius de la A a la Z  
  
Azkaban; castigo injusto Busca-problemas; aunque siempre era acompañado por sus amigos Canuto; su seudónimo más conocido. Dumbledore, Albus; otro de sus tantos protectores. Expelliarmus; hechizo usado diariamente Fans; cientos de miles. Guapo y apuesto; eso nadie lo niega. Harry; su predilecto... Impopular; su mayor pesadilla J.K.Rowling; ¡¡¡Porqué lo mataste!!!(N/A: Respira, respira... sus motivos tuvo) Kreacher; elfo doméstico al cual debe soportar, pobrecito ^^ Lupin, Remus; uno de los poco amigos que le quedan(ban) Merodeadores; amigos, ¿algún comentario extra? Narcissa; su "queridísima" prima ¡Oh, qué atractivo!; grito habitual de miles de admiradoras Potter, James; su gran socio... Quidditch; Rico; insisto, nadie lo puede negar. Snape, Severus; odio mutuo (N/A: Parece que Snape odia a todo el mundo) TIMO's; aunque no se sabe demasiado, se deduce que le fue bien, espero ^^ Una gran persona; dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite, excepto mortífagos y dementores. Varita; elemento de suma importancia. Weasley Molly; enemiga ideológica N°1 X; mmmmmm, ¡No se me ocurre nada!, estoy pensando en eliminar la letra X Y...; tendrá algún pretendiente, muchas anhelan que no tenga a nadie ^^ Zzzzz; hacer esto a las 3:30 a.m., con insomnio, da sueño--bostezo  
  
Bueno, como siempre dejen review.... los dejo, para ir a dormir, al fin. 


	3. Draco Malfoy

Hola!, espero que disfruten este capítulo de "De la A a la Z"... debido a numerosos problemas externos, además de otros personales, no pude actualizar antes este fic... Como siempre va dedicado a mi niña, Carito, que me apoya, critica y me acompaña en todo momento. Además de agradecer a mi resentida prima, Camila Quezada, más conocida como Kamika que me ayudó en el capítulo anterior. Disfruten este capítulo y recuerden "Todo gran personaje merece su de la A a la Z"  
  
Draco Malfoy de la A a la Z  
  
Amor; por favor, J.K.Rowling, ¡dale alguien decente a este chico!  
  
Belleza; nada que envidiar  
  
Chico malo; ... eso lo hace aun más irresistible  
  
Dinero; ¿en qué quedaría sin él?  
  
Envidioso y envidioso; natural de él  
  
Fortuna; ... de ser hijo de Lucius, de ser predilecto de Snape, de tener ese físico, de... Tantas cosas.  
  
Golosinas; placer culpable.  
  
Hogwarts; casa de estudio (¿?)  
  
Irónico; obviamente, como todo Malfoy  
  
Joven y apuesto; ^^ ^^ todo un bombón ^^ ^^  
  
Kaco Malfoy de Snape; mente brillante, creadora de esto (jajajaja)  
  
Lucius Malfoy; rico  
  
Mortífago; su futuro más seguro  
  
Narcissa Malfoy; madre poco reconocida  
  
Orgullo; y nadie lo duda  
  
Potter, Harry; odio mutuo  
  
Quidditch; (N/A: No se me ocurre otra cosa)  
  
Regio y estupendo; nada que alegar  
  
Slytherin; casa de donde es casi un emblema  
  
Tom Felton; actor interprete  
  
Una gran humildad; es lo que le falta a este chico  
  
Voldemort; ... (N/A: Me auto-prohibo escribir malas cosas de la gente)  
  
Weasley; unos del montón, como los describiría  
  
X; ... cómo dije anteriormente, esta letra es eliminada  
  
Yo, yo, y yo; este chico es un poco egocentrífico (N/A: No importa ^^) Zorro, siempre listo; ... para molestar y lanzar sus comnetarios más ácidos.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y dejen su review con su opción para el próximo capítulo... Suerte a todos, ánimos y disfruten lo poco y nada que quedan de vacaciones..... Chaus 


	4. Severus Snape

¡Hola! He aquí uno de mis capítulos favoritos, Severus Snape... Antes que nada, agradecer a mi tía-prima Francisca, que me ayudó a terminarlo y detener un poco mis halagos hacia le profesor de pociones. Este capítulo, al igual que todo va dedicado a mi gran amiga y compañera, Carito, que gracias a las coincidencias de la vida, ahora es parte fundamental de mi vida y mente. Gabriel, sé que tu eres el del cuaderno, buena pista (GISA)..... Disfruten y recuerden: "Cada gran personaje, merece su de la A a la Z"  
  
Severus de la A a la Z  
  
Ah, sí... Harry Potter, nuestra nueva celebridad; Primera frase que dijo en la saga de los libros.  
  
Belleza; mucho que desear  
  
Carácter; de los mil demonios  
  
D.C.A.O.; su anhelo  
  
Estudiantes; su peor pesadilla  
  
Fobia; ninguna conocida (N/A: Todo un macho)  
  
Genio; horrible, uno de los peores  
  
Hogwarts; su hogar y refugio de todos sus malos recuerdos  
  
Infancia; terrible, tal vez causante de lo que es actualmente  
  
Juventud; casi tan mala como su infancia  
  
Kaco, Malu, Carito y muchas otras; fanáticas hasta decir basta  
  
Lupin, Remus; odio mutuo  
  
Malfoy, Draco; predilecto  
  
Neville Longbottom; su perdición (N/A: Algún día conseguirá que Hogwarts explote... jajaja)  
  
Odia; a casi todos.  
  
Pociones; su clase  
  
¿Quién disfruta sus clases?; los Slytherin y las fans que las leen.  
  
Rickman, Alan; actor que lo representa (N/A: Y que yo amo ^^)  
  
Slytherin; SU casa predilecta  
  
Talentoso; sin duda alguna  
  
Un jefe de casa ejemplar; eso es innegable  
  
Vetar y fastidiar a los Gryffindor; su pasatiempo  
  
Weasley, Hermanos; fastidiosos a los que debe hacer clases  
  
X; es definitivo, esta letra es ELIMINADA  
  
Y...; ¿es qué no tiene vida social?  
  
Zopenco; eso nunca ^^  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, este fue uno de los que más me costó hacer, ya que solo conseguía alabar y tirarle flores a Sev ^^..... Chaus y hasta prontillo (Caro y Kaco 4ever) 


End file.
